herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory Universe
The Hero Factory Universe is the area of space, and the galactic bodies therein, in which the Hero Factory storyline takes place. Planets The Hero Factory Universe contains many different locations. Many of these are planets, ranging across an entire galaxy. Denizens of the universe travel between these planets using a variety of spacecraft, or in the case of Von Nebula, teleportation devices. What follows is a list of planets in the Hero Factory Universe, known locations on its surface, and known inhabitants: Almaak IV The fourth planet from the sun in the Almaak system. The government of the neighboring Almaak V cloaked the planet, causing massive panic amongst the citizens of Almaak V. The planet was later uncloaked by Jimi Stringer, and those responsible were arrested. Almaak V The fifth planet from the sun in the Almaak system. Asteroid-Like Planet A small, rocky planet located in the Makuhero Belt. It is diverse in ecosystems, including stony canyons, lava pits, sandy deserts, lush swamps, icy plains, and vast oceans. Locations: *Makuhero City **Hero Factory ***Assembly Tower ***Call Center ***Mission Control ***Retrofitting Tower **Villain Storage Facility Inhabitants: *Thousands of living robots, a massive majority of them residing in Makuhero City, including Mak Megahertz, Akiyama Makuro, Daniella Capricorn, all the Hero Factory Heroes, and several Villains being imprisoned in the Villain Storage Facility. *At least seven different species of peaceful techno-organic and techno-mineral-based fauna. Some members being mutated during Brain Attack. Cygnia One of many planets in the universe. It is known to have a "Thermo-Dam", which the criminal Corroder sabotaged. Locations: *The Cygnia Thermo-Dam Deltari Quadrant A location in the Galaxy which Von Nebula and his crew robbed of palomino diamonds. Earth The third planet from the sun in the Solar system. Many of the distress calls to Hero Factory come from this planet. One can find additional information about this planet in almost any textbook on our planet. Etamin II The second planet from the sun in the Etamin system. Inhabitants: *A group of Hero Factory-obsessed cleaner bots (Formerly) Fabulox 18 A desert planet, the eighteenth from the sun in the Fabulox system. William Furno once had a simulation of the planet, but had to repeat the exercise again due to being distracted by Mak Megahertz. training "on" Fabulox 18.]] Locations: *A high-security compound Faradai Belt A region with high levels of electrostatic energy, causing audio recordings to become muddled. Alpha 1 Team once chased a group of fuel smugglers in this location. Jupiter The fifth planet from the sun in the Solar system. Locations: *Jupiter Valley Inhabitants: *A citizen named Patrinca *Some of the Megahertz clan Lemus 2 The second planet from the sun in the Lemus system. and Rotor robbing the explosives plant on Lemus 2.]] Locations: *Explosives Plant Lunar Tratix A mysterious planet in the outer regions. Inhabitants: *Tratix Reptoids Merak 9 The ninth planet from the sun in the Merak system, a mining planet. Alpha 1 Team defended a shipment of C-4000 explosives from XPlode and Rotor on this planet. on Merak 9.]] Mercury The first planet from the sun in the Solar system. Mekron City A city attached to a planetoid in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt that is watched over by Chief Drax and was attacked by Meltdown. Locations: *Mekron City Precinct Inhabitants: *Chief Drax Neptune The eighth planet from the sun in the Solar system. Inhabitants: *The hideous "Gorgon of Neptune" New Stellac City A metropolis in the Universe in which the criminal Thunder has been spotted. It was also the original site of Von Ness's failure and, much later, the site of his battle for revenge against Preston Stormer. Quatros A jungle planet which is home to a large number of techno-organic species. Quatros is also known for being the source of Quaza mineral, the very substance used to craft Hero Cores. Recently, Aldous Witch came here to illegally mine Quaza for himself. After finding a mysterious stone skull and placing a sliver of raw Quaza into it, he was transformed into Witch Doctor. He then began placing some of that Quaza onto the wildlife, and forced them to start mining the precious mineral for him. Inhabitants: *Waspix's *Raw-Jaws *Fangz's *Scorpios Reverso A "backwards planet". Inhabitants: *A citizen named Susan Rotor's Home-world The planet that the criminal Rotor hails from. It is currently pursuing him for treason. Inhabitants: *Rotor (Formerly) Saturn The sixth planet from the sun in the Solar system. Inhabitants: *The King of Saturn Sarazon 8 The eighth planet from the sun in the Sarazon system, and the site of a footrace between Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez, which the veteran Hero lost. Seginus A planet divided into provinces by the ruling Suzerain. The provinces are always warring. Locations: *A swamp *An active volcano Inhabitants: *The Suzerain race *Ice serpents *An acidic cloud creature Swamp World A planet that Heroes Preston Stormer and William Furno traveled to. Inhabitants: *At least one giant insect, resembling a dragonfly Tantalus 5 The fifth planet from the sun in the Tantalus system. Locations: *Construction site of Penitentiary 1331 Inhabitants: *Construction workers Tanker Station 22 A fuel station, maintained by the Hero Factory. It produces the fuel for Hero Pods. This station was recently menaced by the vicious Fire Lord and his minions, though upgraded members of the Alpha 1 Team managed to neutralize the threat after a lengthy battle. Inhabitants: *Several Workers Tallos 5 The fifth planet from the sun in the Tallos system, known for its mining fields. Preston Stormer once came here and encountered a mining bot who would later be known as Fire Lord. Inhabitants: *Drilldozer (Formerly) *Jetbug (Formerly) *Nitroblast (Formerly) *Fire Lord (Formerly) Tarantula Nebula One of many nebula's in the Galaxy. Locations: *A plasmoid manufacturing plant Tyral 9 The ninth planet from the sun in the Tyral system. Inhabitants: *A pack of cannibots Terak System A solar system from which a caller sent in a call to Hero Factory, which was answered by Mak Megahertz. Inhabitants: *A citizen *Mutant pandas Uranus The seventh planet from the sun in the Solar system. Videon A treacherous planet that Hero Factory Sierra Team once traveled to on a mission. Inhabitants: *An Acid Snake Other Locations The planets that these locations are located on have not been established. Android Relaxation Grounds Castle A vacation destination in the galaxy. Hero Factory Team Rho 14 saved it from a swarm of fire sprites. City Besieged by Tiger Ants Cornelius Zo attacked this city with his army of Tiger Ants, but the Alpha 1 Team fought them off. Iridium Mine There are multiple iridium mines throughout the galaxy. Meltdown is wanted for sabotaging one of these. Major City Meltdown is wanted for destroying this city. Sleewa An inhabited location in the Hero Factory Universe. Inhabitants: *A citizen named Tito Box Stellac City A city in the Universe that New Stellac City was named after. InterPolar Bear once pulled off an art heist here. Inhabitants: *A citizen named Veldeen Space Station Regular 1 A fragile-walled structure, which has eight levels and a sub-basement. Inhabitants: *Eighteen workers Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Locations Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014